


through decades and doorways

by route1984



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/route1984/pseuds/route1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of fics made for the Levihan AU Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1 - coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

> This will consist of whatever fanfiction I can come up with for the LeviHan AU Week at tumblr. My fics consist mostly of drabble, un-beta'd-and-typed-directly-onto-the-browser stuff that I come up with of as I make art posts (my tumblr is the same username, if anyone's interested).
> 
> So yeah, please enjoy~

_it was cold out, but inside the hearth was burning_

 

She was the eccentric academic type who frequented the dingy S*bucks to study or work somewhere relatively quiet. From what he had learned, from their tiny exchanges at the counter, she was studying for her Masters in Neurology at one of the local universities (typical academic nerdy type). Neurology had been her second degree, her first love being Behavioral Sciences. She was chatty, and energetic (of course she would be; her usual was a tall brewed coffee drowned in sugar and milk), and a bit flighty, but she was one of the nicer regulars. At least she always had something amusing to say.

From what she had gathered, he was a perennial grouch, always teetering between frowning with a crease between his brows, or looking bored to death. He never snapped at customers though, he just sighed and went back to cleaning cups too vigorously or punching the keys on the register with just a tad bit too much force.

She had initially thought that he would bite her head off the first time she talked to him (something about the how the sunlight streaming into the shop could have an influence on a person's brain activity thus affecting their work energy, a bit of a newer study but she thought it interesting to mention). Instead he just sighed lightly and made a noncommittal noise and some snippy comment about how he wanted to spend the rest of his shift under the counter if that was the case. This earned him a fit of laughter from her, and she could see as she left the counter that the corners of his mouth weren't that pulled down anymore.

After that, they'd have short conversations and snappy back-and-forth's at the counter before she settled down to work and he cued up the next order. From time to time he would stop by her table to chat some when he did his regular rounds sweeping the shop. Sometimes she would jostle awake to a light tapping on her shoulder and he would ask her if she was alright and that they still had a few hours till closing. She would tip generously because she knew how nasty some of the people could be towards baristas. He'd give her some extra foam, or a bit more cinnamon, or buy her a cookie if she looked particularly exhausted. It was a small, special thing they had, although they never really paid much attention to it.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, you ordered two of these, right?"

"Yep."

"Lots of work today?"

"Nah, not really."

"Expecting company then?"

"Yeah. You're having your break in a bit, right?"

"What?"

"Have a coffee with me."

He stared. She still couldn't really read him that well.

"You look like you could use one, and I could use the company."

She smiled. He gently laid down the second cup on her table.

There was small silence between them. Then he called over to his co-worker, stowed his tray back at the counter, and pulled up a seat.

She was starting to say something about something she read about how light deprivation could alter sleeping patterns and metabolism in different organisms. He tried to hide his almost smile behind the cup of coffee.

 


	2. day 2 - 1920s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimers: I know next to nothing about 1920s lingo or culture, or how bars and gangs and smoking operate. This was kind of fun to write though, although Levi was pretty hard to characterize. Abrupt stop and no beta, so sorry for the shit.
> 
> Yeah, guess that’s it.

_let's dance the night away, doesn't matter what anyone says, in the end we'll have our way_

 

The talk that was going around suggested that he was a common street thug plucked from the streets, and that she was more parts insane than she was charming, and that you wanted them nowhere near your establishment if you didn't want any trouble. If they did happen to be there, you hoped beyond everything that it's not you they're there to deal with. In any case they were Erwin's pride and joy; Hanji his right hand gal and almost 65% the brains for most of their operations, while Levi his best trigger man and go-to person for all the dirty work you'd ever need when dealing with the people they did. For anyone outside their circle and the political intricacies of illegal businesses and the underground, these two on their own were the kind of people you just didn't associate with.

That night the owner of The Maria gin mill looked to the bartender with a worried expression and wordlessly slipped out through a back door as the two newest patrons sauntered over to a miraculously empty booth by the storefront. The bartender shudders and takes the newcomers' order silently wondering to himself how he's going to look for a new job tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

"I should have fucking left you ages ago. Do you really have to do that here?"

"Hmmm?" Hanji smiles and blows a big puff of smoke at Levi's direction. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Good god, what is wrong with you?" he hisses as he swats away her cloud. "I just finished a job in a den with four assholes smoking to kingdom come and now I have to meet Erwin with you and your insatiable smoking habit. I don't have the fucking patience for this"

"Love you too, darling," Hanji giggles and lifts her legs up on the cushions to lounge as she exhales another plume of smoke.

Levi snorts and brings the newly delivered glass of scotch to his mouth as he shifted his eyes over the expanse of the room. People were ducking or turning away as he looked over them and he could feel another sigh slipping from his lips.

Suddenly, he feels the weight of his hat disappear just as he turns back to his companion.

"What the hell, Zoe--" he starts but she sets it down on the table lightly and moves to plant a small peck between his brows.

"Relax for a bit, alright? Geez, you'll get wrinkles that way," she says brightly, as if the talk of his pre-mature ageing was the newest spring trend. "If it really bothers you, I'll stop, okay."

It wasn't so much of a question but a statement, and suddenly Levi felt a pang of guilt at the pit of his stomach. He knew Hanji was bizarre, even by Erwin's standards (and that was saying a lot when you put into account all the kinds of people he associated with), but she always meant well even though she was rather crass and seemed like she never listened.

He lets out the breath he's holding as she settles back onto her seat. "Hey look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean it. I just got a massive headache from those twats earlier today and I swear it's made me associate smoke to assholes and general stupidity. I don't have a problem with you."

"Yeah, I knew that," Hanji says after a moment, but she still lays down her cigarette on the ashtray. "Think nothing of it."

He grunts and thinks to end it at that, because really, words were Erwin's and Hanji's forte and he really wasn't in the mood for it. Before he could start a new conversation though, he hears the rustle of cloth and feels a weight settle on his lap. He looks down and sees Hanji had took to using him as another cushion for her legs.

She picks up his hat and inspects the lining as if the secrets of the universe were stitched into the seams. He sighs and she smiles.

"Y'know, Levi, that was my last gasper."

"Hmn."

Ice clinks as he swirls his glass.

"I need something to do with my mouth."

The _thunk_ of the glass hitting the table sounded like thunder to him, and he looks over to her to see a sly smile curl on her lips.

She laughs at whatever expression she sees on his face  and he wants to punch her and at the same time hold her close.

He coughs and shifts slightly, she doesn't stop looking at him, eyes sparkling even though he knows she's had more than a few put downs before they even came here.

"What the hell are you talking about, Zoe? We're supposed to be waiting for Erwin and--"

She cuts him off by leaning forward and placing her mouth on his. It's sloppy and should probably have felt disgusting, but Levi finds himself leaning into her.

Hanji pulls away a bit too quickly than he expected and goes to dig around in her purse, muttering something about a spare deck of Luckies she had stowed for emergencies. He quietly hopes there isn't one.

Levi thinks about how he's going to fucking bite Erwin's head off for being late again.


	3. day 3 - band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost zero knowledge on the music industry and the actual music but yeah, I still wrote it. I'm sorry.  
> Also the conflict for this chapter was a bit lost, so I just tried to make it read as logically as I could (and yet it still feels like it ends too soon). Oh well.

_the chords ran out, but the melody still hangs in the air_

 

Their respective managers had both thought that it was a great idea that would salvage both their musical careers before the public got tired of them. The idea to package the two oddballs together came on a whim when one day in the company lounge, when old friends Mike Zacharius and Petra Ral, Hanji's and Levi's respective managers, had gotten together for lunch and had a particularly lengthy ranting session about their respective wards. Management okayed the proposal in a heartbeat seeing as two of their most marketable assets were just stomping around their offices, supposedly trailing along their own little touches of havoc.

On one hand, you had Hanji, who was more or less a seasoned performer in the music scene, whose only misgiving was that her label company couldn't keep her in one band for too long (the magazine and tabloid stories going claimed that her none of her former bandmates could tolerate her erratic behavior and unconventional personality, the official reasons released to the press had something to do with problems with the members contracts).

It wasn't to say she was completely hopeless when it came to people, just that there was a problem interacting with her for extended periods of time, there were also rumors that she kept weird animals and pets with her backstage, or that did bizarre science experiments while on tour; in earlier interviews she said she would have pursued neurosciences and psychology if her musical career didn't take off when it did. Of course their record label wanted to keep an artist who was well-loved and one with a solid following, although they weren't too sure how she'd do as a soloist just yet, so her current executives thought this was the perfect solution.

Her to-be partner Levi on the other hand was more or less a new face in the music scene, who started out as a performer in local bars and then raked up solo gigs until he was picked up by one of his current label's talent scouts. There wasn't anything particularly off about him talent-wise, he was a young, attractive guitarist with a good voice, but he never seemed to catch a break, despite being very well liked by his growing fanbase. Sure he had his quirks, being a surprisingly tidy person despite his terrible mood swings and perennial potty mouth, which forced their marketing staff to slash off a good big demographic from their prospective market.

Most of Levi's work to date had been hit-and-miss, so his manager suggested they get him a new composer to work with, but no one they sent really clicked with him (some of the staff would claim he would purposefully antagonize his songwriters, particularly those who were especially patronizing and pretentious).

When the project was initially presented to them, of course Hanji was the one ecstatic to have a new partner, smiling like an idiot and pestering Mike for more details regarding "the new kid." She had seen some of his performances and heard some of his stuff prior and she could tell that he had something good going on. Levi on the other hand looked more sullen than usual as he visibly cringed when he read who his new bandmate would be. For all Hanji knew, her goofing around had earned her a notorious reputation amongst other musicians, and Levi didn't want any part in that mess if he could help it. Petra called up Mike later that day and informed him that Levi had slinked off somewhere and wasn't returning her calls, but she would do her best to get him to their first meeting and practice session tomorrow.

An hour into their meeting the next day and there was still no sign of the younger performer. Petra had apologized profusely to Hanji and Mike, but the other two assured her that it was alright. The two managers then stepped out to buy some food for them, while Hanji insisted on staying and getting some practice done while she waiting.

She hummed happily as she looked over the music list Petra had provided. It was a mix of some songs to just test out how they would sound together. But today it would only be here in the studio.

She plugged up her guitar, fondly patted the huge vinyl sticker spelling out "BEAN", and thumbed over to a random sheet of music.

It was a few bars into the first chorus when she heard the studio door click open and shut behind her. Hanji turned around, expecting either Petra or Mike to call her over for lunch, but instead she saw a smaller man laying down a guitar case in the corner. He looked up and she swore she would have dropped her precious Bean from sheer fright at his expression.

"So you're Zoe?"

"Uhm, just call me Hanji. I guess you're Levi?"

"Do I look like the sound engineer to you?"

"Heh, didn't think you were as grumpy as your manager says," Hanji smirked as Levi pulled up a chair and started setting up beside her. His guitar was a classic acoustic, shined until it shone, and looking like it was well loved.

"Ooooh, you play acoustic! That's great. I usually play electric and occasionally keytar," Hanji beamed.

He snorted and looked over at the music sheet.

"Um, so have you ever tried an electric guitar?"

"No," he replied curtly as he strummed a few chords.

Hanji heard him breathe a few lines from the lyrics before he silently went back to trying out the chord progression.

"Maybe you'd like to try out mine some time? Bean's a real beauty, I can lend him to you one of these days!"

"Tsk, I don't need your charity, okay?" he snapped, and Hanji missed the next chord.

"What are you talking about?" she said turning to him.

"Jesus, can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"We're washouts, Zoe. They're just pairing us up to postpone what's inevitable. I mean, look, you don't have the most pristine track record, and I can't even write decent shit anymore, plus were both pretty weird from what the gossip mags say. The label's just trying to milk us for whatever we have left now, so let's just get this over with."

"You really think that?" Levi couldn't make out the expression in her voice.

"Yeah, you don't?"

She sighed and laid Bean down beside her. "To be honest, I was really happy when I found out you'd be my new partner."

"Look, I may not have the greatest track record here, I've had some rough times with old bandmates, but I think I want to try us out."

He snorts, face still hidden.

"Honest! Levi, I've seen you perform and you are amazing at it. Your songs are good and you have an idea of what you want to be, people just can't see it yet."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" he groans, but it only presses her on.

"What I mean to say is, you have potential. You have amazing potential! And fuck it, you are not going to wash up because I won't let that happen."

He finally looks up at her and she can see him wary but curious.

She really had to bite the bullet here. "Just one song, please? I just want to hear us together. If you don't feel it, then I'll stop bothering you and convince Mike that this isn't going to work."

Levi finally lets out a sigh. "Fine. What do you want to play?"

"Hmmm, how about that song you did for that TV show last week?" she smiles and grabs Bean.

"Heh, good taste, four eyes," he smirks and Hanji feels more excited than she's been in years.

 

* * *

 

Petra and Mike returned with several bags of takeout food and drinks, which Petra insisted she paid for to make up for Levi, to find Hanji and Levi sitting in the studio in a heated discussion about musical arrangement and pick brands and how Levi is not naming his guitar and slapping on an ugly vinyl sticker on it. Hanji is laughing and manic and happier than Mike had ever seen her in years, and Levi is still grumpy looking but he's actually conversing with someone and looks to be having fun.

As Mike laid out the food, Petra walks over to the glass wall dividing the rooms and reads the piece of paper tacked onto it from the other side.

_Guys, we decided on a band name!! ~~BUZZCUT BABIES~~_

_Ignore Zoe, we still have to talk about group names, and also I am not getting any more hair cut off no matter what Zoe and her manager say._

Petra smiles before she taps on the glass window.


	4. day 4 - (free spot) fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than usual, but I made it short! I’ve always been a sucker for melancholic and ambiguous journeys. I also had to look up some falcon facts but I didn’t want to misuse them so I didn’t really use them……
> 
> Anyway, here Hanji is a monk and Levi is a falconer (if that last one wasn’t already apparent; it makes more sense with the art, promise).

_I will walk with you forever, even if you disappear into the horizon_

 

The wind carries one long low whistle and a rustle of feathers. The familiar weight settles on his arm, and he gently takes the twig offered. He turns it over between his fingers a moment before handing it over to his taller companion.

"Well, are we on the right way?" he queries as he strokes the white peregrine.

For a moment, the taller mulls over the twig and the three small leaves on one hand, while deftly flipping pages with the other. They finally smile as they snap the tome shut.

"Yeah, it should take us a day and a half’s walk to reach this tree’s locale. Are you up for it?" they beam as they lay back on the tall grasses.

The wind picks up and he has to duck under an arm. His falcon stirs and he lets her go, she needs to feed for the day anyway. He looks over to them, they have a hand reaching skyward, a sullen expression on their face. He stomps over and finds a place by their side.

"What’s the matter?"

They’re quiet and he sees the corners of their mouth turn down. He looks away and sighs.

"What do you think we’ll find there?"

"I don’t know. I figured that’s the reason we’re headed there."

"Yeah, but," they pause and wrap their arms around their shoulders. "What if…. there’s nothing there? What if we don’t find anything? Anyone? What will we do then?"

He hears the shudder in their voice and he turns to look at their face, the terror welling up in their eyes.

"Then we keep walking, we keep going. You and me, that’s what we decided right." He says it like a statement instead of waiting for their confirmation.

"And even if we don’t find anyone there, well, you’ll still have me."

They pause, drag their hand over their eyes, and they take one steadying breath. The sun beats down on them, warm and heady, as another strong gust of wind picks up. He hears her cry in the distance, probably already stooping her prey.

"Yeah, that’ll be alright. That’ll be fine."

Strong, calloused fingers thread themselves into his. He holds them tightly but doesn’t dare to look. His heart pounds in his chest even though he sits still as stone.

"We’ll be fine."


	5. day 5 - road trip

_sleep with you under the stars, walk with you to the ocean_

 

Hanji sighs and plops down beside Levi, a hand running across her brow. The sun beat down on the pavement, the air dry and thin. She swabs her hands on a grease covered towel before throwing it over her shoulder.

"So, what does Google Maps have to say about our current predicament?" she chimes taking a messy swig from her lukewarm water bottle.

Levi clicks his tongue and gives the map a shake. "I don't know about you, four eyes, but I can't even tell if this thing is right side up. What a time to have crappy signal." He sighs and accepts the bottle offered him, making a quick pass to wipe the mouth before bringing it to his lips.

"Well, it's a good thing I got the towing service before my battery conked out. How long has it been?"

"Not even five minutes since you last asked," he sighs as he sets down the bottle on the map beside him. "Don't you have an umbrella in the back of your truck?"

"Hmmm," Hanji muses. "I'm not sure, I think Erwin maybe left his beach umbrella with me last time we went over to Mike's." She sets down the wrench and springs up towards the truck.

Levi wets his lips with another swig of water. Just leave it to Hanji to forget to reload her water stash before a long drive through a desert highway. Next time, he'd take care of preparing and checking the vehicle before they set off.

"Aha!"

"You found it?" he calls over, catching a drop of sweat as it rolls down his cheek. He pushes back his hair and blows through his teeth.

"Yes! Thank you very much, Mr. Smith!" Hanji squeals as she opens the umbrella and scurries off the truck-bed to his side.

"Sanctuary," he cries as he scoots next to her under the shade. He doesn't care that his cheek is wet with perspiration when he leans it on her arm. She doesn't swat him away but she mumbles _"gross"_ before she leans back at him.

"So, you still happy that we opted to take the long way instead of booking a flight?" she says as she twirls the umbrella.

Levi's eyes are closed and he shakes his head. "Remind me next time to never go on a long drive with you."

Hanji nudges him with her shoulder. "You butt, and even after I let you pick the music!"

"No one wants to listen to you belt out to Glee for five hours. Next time we're taking my car, at least the air-conditioning doesn't need a demonic sacrifice to work."

"I refuse! I never have enough leg room in that clown car of yours!." This earns her a slap to the arm. "Plus, we'd never fit anything in that tiny trunk."

"Which is why I bought the roof rack. And you pack way too much anyway."

"I'm a proper lady, what do you expect?" she says with a faux haughty tone.

"You don't need twenty pairs of socks for a three day trip."

"I could step in _puddles_!"

"On the beach."

"Fine."

A few minutes of silence pass between them and Levi swears the only thing missing is a tumbleweed rolling across the road. He looks up at Hanji who has a strange far-off look in her eyes.

"Hey, shitty glasses, something bothering you?"

She looks down at him and shakes her head. "Nah. I just thought how nice it is sitting with you like this."

"Huddled under an umbrella, on the verge of dehydration in the middle of the desert with an overheated pick-up truck. Yeah, I've always wanted to try this out too."

Hanji knocks her head lightly with his. "You know what I mean. Anyway, getting stuck anywhere  with you is alright with me."

"Stop it, Hanji. You're going to make me cry, and I don't want to dehydrate through my eyes," he deadpans.

She laughs quietly and they settle back into that comfortable silence. As a single bird cries as it passes overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course getting lost and having car trouble is part of every roadtrip. 
> 
> Levi would probably be the worst navigator without Waze or Google Maps. He'd rather drive and let Hanji figure out how to get there. Also he probably drives one of those tiny hybrid cars and Hanji hates it because she likes putting her feet up on the dashboard or seat whenever she rides shotgun. On the other hand, Hanji's car playlist consists of Glee and Disney songs which she likes to sing to whenever she can, because of course the rule is driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his piehole, most of the time anyway.


	6. day  6 - reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very image heavy. Contains some mentions/implications of plane crashes, and dementia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who's finally busting their ass to finish this. Honestly, it was easier to upload this here than on tumblr.
> 
> I am honestly a sucker for reincarnation fics so this was just a joy to make, from the comic to the text. It just took me a while to get this finished because a lot of work stuff came up.  
> I'm pretty happy with it, all things considered. I just wish I had more time to draw out all the scenes so you don't just get awkward walls of text in between images, but oh well.


	7. day 7 - high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains smoking and implications of suicide

_stay with me even for just a while, we don't know how long we have this time_

The first time they meet, he is panting as he kicks down the rooftop door.

"Wait, don't---!"

The look he gets is questioning and curious. The person standing on the other side of the railing smiles at him as they clamber back onto the safe side, mop clattering onto the floor.

"Hey! What were you saying?"

He huffs and tries to save face by walking over to the other side of the deck, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He ignores the gaze digging into the back of his neck and palms his back pocket for his lighter.

"Damn it." _Must have left it in my locker._

"Need a light?"

He hears a soft click and looks over to a flame being offered. They even used their hand to shield it from the wind. _Shit, whatever._

"Thanks. You come up here for a smoke?"

The other student shoves the lighter back into their tracksuit pocket and leans on the rail next to him. He blows a plume of smoke up between them and shifts his gaze the other way.

"Nah, don't smoke. And I don't jump from rooftops either, just to make it clear. It's for science, as stupid as it may sound." They beam at him as they adjust their glasses.

He thinks that that's the dumbest smile he's ever seen and he can't help but be amused by it. _What the hell did a cleaning mop and leaning over the edge of a four storey building have to do with science anyway?_

"Anyway, I think I've seen you around! You're one of those delinquents from the seniors class, right? Lenny or Ledo or something?" They all but scream this into his ear, and he has to take a half step away.

"So just because I fucking smoke you think I'm a punk?" he drawls as he taps the ash off the end of his stick. "It's Levi, and no, I'm a junior, just like you." He points to the patch on their P.E. shirt, color-coded per year.

"Right, so it totally wasn't you I saw lounging on the bleachers during chemistry earlier, Levi?" They cross their arms over their chest with a smug smile

He looks at them with narrowed eyes. _Who the hell is this person? Some snitch for the admin?_

As soon as he turns to face them, they drop their hands and kick at a leaf. "Well, I skipped chemistry too, and history, and lit, basically half of my classes today, so I guess I just need to take up a vice to count as a punk, yeah?"

"Whatever," he shrugs and looks over to the mess of bags, papers, and cleaning equipment left in his companion's wake. "What the hell were you even doing up here?"

"I told you, it's science!" They beam wide, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hmm, right."

"Y'know, you're pretty interesting, for a punk," their glasses slide down their nose as they lean closer to him, grinning like an idiot again.

"I told you, shitty glasses, I'm not a punk."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." From the corner of his eye, he sees them pull out a phone and they start to fiddle with it.

A small silence passes between them. Levi drops the filter and crushes it under his heel. He moves to push off the rail to leave when they suddenly chirp up beside him.

"I'm Hanji."

"What?" He'd almost forgotten that they were talking.

"My name's Hanji," they repeat, holding out their hand.

"Oh," he blinks. "Nice to meet you, I guess? Sorry about, y'know....  the shitty glasses thing."

"It's no problem. So, want to meet up, same time tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're going to need some place to smoke, and I think it's more fun having someone to talk to while I d my experiments and shit, so why not?"

"Um, sure, I guess," he says slowly, not entirely sure what's happening.

"Great!" They almost leap up to hug him but he shifts backwards and they stop at the last moment. "Tomorrow's Friday, so Erwin and Mike will be here too. I can't wait for you to meet them!"

He really doesn't know what's going on, just that he feels it's somehow familiar and strange, but mostly it's fine. "Fine, just, do whatever."

"Awesome! Here's my number," they say as they grab his hand and scrawl something onto his palm with a pen he didn't see before.

"T-thanks?" he stammers as he takes back his hand. They look like they're about to explode with excitement.

They turn away from him and proceed to gather the mess of papers and cleaning supplies before heading off with a small wave.

Levi wonders just what the hell happened. He looks down to his palm, the messy digits are just a bit smudged from where he's unwittingly clenched his fingers. Well, at least his afternoons are bound to get a bit more interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this! The fic is a but rushed and kind of pointless?? but whatever. I don't really have much to say about this aside from it was so much fun doing the LeviHan AU week, even though I was super late to finish it. I should really, really do more fanwork for these two because I love them so much~
> 
> (the story was going to be about Levi and Hanji having to do cleaning duties for getting caught skipping class, and instead of cleaning they hang out and talk shit and smoke and basically do stupid high school student things, but i was too tired and i didn't really know how to pull if off so yeah, we get this...)
> 
> If you want to see all the art I did for this, just head on over to route1984@tumblr!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
